Sobre el hombro del otro
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Sherlock Holmes regresa al 221B para decirle a John que su muerte jamás sucedió en realidad; a cambio, recibe una noticia no tan buena.


**Summary: **Sherlock Holmes regresa al 221B para decirle a John que su muerte jamás sucedió en realidad; a cambio, recibe una noticia no tan buena.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Sherlock Holmes y John Watson nacieron en la brillante mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, por lo que le pertenecen. Sin embargo, como éste pequeño escrito está basado en la versión moderna de los mismos personajes, hay que darle crédito a la BBC.

**Notas del autor:** Era de madrugada cuando escuché "Cry" de Jason Walker y de pronto, una idea cruzó por mi mente. El resultado está aquí.

* * *

**»** **SOBRE EL HOMBRO DEL OTRO ****«**

La puerta del 221B Baker Street se abrió con un chirrido. Por ella, entró un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y rizados. Sus ojos brillantes observaron las escaleras estrechas por las que había subido y bajado un sinfín de veces. Comenzó a subir, buscando en su mente las palabras perfectas para decirle a su mejor amigo que no estaba muerto.

Desde su muerte fingida, Sherlock había decidido no pensar en John —aunque no lo había logrado con mucho con éxito— ni en la manera en que le explicaría el por qué había tenido que actuar de esa forma. Su decisión se mantuvo firme durante mucho tiempo: no pensar en aquello. Y así había sido, pero ahora, cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a John después de tres años, le era imposible a su mente no recurrir a pensamientos tan tormentosos.

¿Qué diría John? ¿Lo odiaría?

Su mente podía encontrar soluciones a los misterios más grandes y absorbía la información importante, pero no le permitía formar la oración perfecta para decir "_Lo siento_". Quizá era que no quería usar esas palabras porque era lo que todos siempre decían. Quizá tenía miedo de que John jamás lo perdonara.

Alcanzó la puerta de su antiguo departamento y dio un gran suspiro, percatándose de cuánto había cambiado él mismo. En otro tiempo habría omitido aquellas emociones, pero desde su primer encuentro con John, había comenzado a cambiar. Recordó con sentimentalismo cuánto había querido agradarle a John siendo él mismo y cómo, por un acto divino, el doctor le había mostrado su afecto y le había dado su compañía fiel.

Entró, al fin.

Y allí estaba John, sentado frente a la mesa, tipiando lentamente, pensando y pensando qué escribir porque en su vida no había ocurrido nada emocionante desde que Sherlock…

—John —dijo Sherlock.

John se giró, tan pálido como un enfermo a punto de morir, y miró con atención a la figura que lo miraba desde la puerta. Pestañeó, tratando de salir de aquel sueño tan malo. ¡Su mente le estaba jugando malos ratos! Supo que tenía que detenerse cuando imaginar a Sherlock Holmes se convirtió en una obsesión en vez de ser una forma de consuelo. No pudo parar de imaginar que él regresaba, que desayunaba junto a él o que caminaba por la calle para resolver algún caso… pero siempre, siempre, sabía que estaba imaginando aquello, que era solo una ilusión, al contrario de ése momento, cuando la figura y la voz de Sherlock se habían materializado frente a él.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¡Pues no sería extraño!

—¿John? —preguntó Sherlock. —Estoy aquí —sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un suspiro que dejó escapar mucho dolor. Y en ese momento, Sherlock deseó poder ser inmune a la indiferencia de John, inmune a los sentimientos. No quería que le importara. Pero le importaba. Y mucho.

—Lo siento, John.

—¡Basta! —gritó John, levantándose en un movimiento rápido y derramando el café sobre su laptop. —¡MALDICIÓN!

Sherlock se sintió destruido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Probablemente era mejor que John lidiara con su regreso de una forma lenta, que acudiera a él cuando estuviese listo. Debía salir del 221B y esperar hasta que su mejor amigo lo buscara. No, no, no… No quería hacer eso. Quería volver a construir una vida con John, resolver casos con él, mantenerlo siempre a su lado durante años y años… Y deseaba fervientemente encontrarlo entre sus brazos, encontrarse entre los brazos de John, ser consolado y consolar a su amigo… Ah, cuánto dolía aquello.

—Grítame —pidió. —Dime que me odias, dime…

Esas palabras desesperadas jamás habrían salido de sus labios si no hubiese estado tanto tiempo separado de John, si no hubiese descubierto que le amaba no solo como amigo, sino como persona, como un amante.

—¡No eres real! ¡No eres real! ¡NO ERES REAL! —fue como si John se rompiese en ése momento. Cayó al suelo, sobre la alfombra y lloró desconsoladamente.

—No, John… Soy real —dijo Sherlock, acercándose y tomando a John por los brazos, pero John continuó llorando y llorando. —Lo siento, John. Tenía que hacerlo para salvarte, Moriarty…

—¿Salvarme? ¿Has venido a buscarme para que vaya contigo, Sherlock?

—¿Qué?

—Me estoy muriendo, Sherlock. Me estoy muriendo sin ti —John derramó otra lágrima y Sherlock la destruyó con su suave tacto.

—Pero estoy aquí ahora, John. Mírame a los ojos —John le miró, un poco confundido, creyendo que aún soñaba. —Lamento haber hecho lo que hice, John. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Ahora seremos solo nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo.

—¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿No es un juego macabro de mi propia mente?

—No —dijo Sherlock. —Estoy aquí, contigo.

—Te he extrañado tanto, pero he esforzado por continuar, Sherlock. Todo este tiempo, a pesar del diagnóstico, he estado tratando de mantenerme vivo porque… Porque si yo hubiese muerto antes que tú, sin importar la situación, me habría gustado que continuaras con tu vida, que encontraras la forma de ser feliz.

Así que John sabía cuánto Sherlock lo necesitaba, sabía que le habría dolido perderlo. John pasaba por alto muchos detalles, pero no los que correspondían a Sherlock. Una llama de esperanza creció en el pecho del detective. Quizá eso significaba que John también lo amaba… Y entonces, las palabras de John le golpearon la mente y el alma y también se sintió derrumbar.

Por las emociones, por su nerviosismo y la añoranza que sentía por John, había pasado por alto ciertos detalles. Había estado ciego minutos antes y ahora podía verlo todo: la palidez y la fragilidad de John, las recetas, estudios médicos y medicamentos que estaban en la mesa, las palabras de John…

—Espera. ¿Qué dijiste? —Ahora él era quien estaba confundido. —¿El diagnóstico?

—¿Me has venido a buscar, Sherlock? ¿Eres ahora un ángel?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock con desilusión y pena. Había hecho sufrir tanto a John que ya no podía creer que él estaba allí. Tanto tiempo separados y ahora John estaba enfermo. —El diagnóstico. ¿Qué dice?

—Me estoy muriendo, Sherlock —dijo el doctor. —He visto morir a muchos, he tratado con muchas enfermedades y aunque mis médicos, financiados por Mycroft, son los mejores y me dan falsas esperanzas, sé, muy dentro de mi corazón, que ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

—John, por favor, dime.

—Tengo cáncer, Sherlock. El bastardo está por todo mi cuerpo.

—John.

Sherlock derramó una lágrima y luego otra. Fue incapaz de contenerse. Quería darle consuelo a John, pero ahora el doctor se lo daba a él. No importaba que John pensase que Sherlock era solo una ilusión o que fuese real, que de verdad nunca hubiese muerto, siempre le consolaría porque después de perderlo, no habría nada que no hiciese por y para él.

—Lo siento, John —repitió Sherlock. Se sentía estúpido diciendo aquello, con la pena y el dolor reflejándose en sus brillantes ojos.

—Debes ser un sueño, porque el Sherlock que yo conozco no habría hecho esto de ninguna manera —John sonrió, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable y eso provocó que Sherlock se sintiese morir.

—He cambiado, John. Te he añorado tanto, he descubierto cuánto te necesito, cuánto te amo —Sherlock tenía rabia con el mundo, con la vida, con los dioses, con todo… Odio, más que en otro momento, a James Moriarty, por haberlo separado de John, por quitarles el preciado tiempo que ahora se les escapaba de las manos.

—Yo también te amo, Sherlock.

Sherlock abrazó a John y ambos descansaron sus cabezas sobre el hombro del otro, llorando y consolándose.

Juntos, esperarían el momento en que tuviesen que separarse otra vez.


End file.
